Ouran's Black Butler
by Anime4Eternirty29
Summary: So I was bored and came up with this... so yea, Enjoy!


Ouran's Black Butler

Hey again It's Anime4Eternity29 back with another story this one not on Omegle and only written by me :P anyway I own no characters and please enjoy the crossover! of course this is my first :))

Tamaki: Hey Haruhi.

Haruhi: What tamaki-sempai. *turns around and glares thinking he's going to flirt with her*

Tamaki: Don't give me that look! I was just telling you a boy is coming and becoming a student here, of course i'll be as nice to him as possible because this is his first time going to school.

Haruhi: Really what's his name?

Tamaki: I don't know… *yells to Kyoya* HEY WHAT'S THE NEW KIDS NAME KYOYA!

Kyoya: *walks over to Tamaki and Haruhi* I heard his name is Ciel Phantomhive

Kyoya: 13, his old mansion burned down but they built a brand new one exactly like the old one, he's also always accompanied by his butler. Now you guys better get ready for his arrival i know the girls are, he'll be here any minute.

*1 minute later*

Ciel: *Opens door* Hello.

Fangirl 1: OMG HE'S SO CUTE!

Fangirl 2: WOW HE'S SO ADORABLE!

Ciel: What did i just walk into. *looks at Sebastian* Where am I again?

Sebastian: *Walks in* Young master I think this is some sort of club.

Fangirls: OMG WHO'S THE BUTLER! HE'S SO HOT!

Sebastian: *looks up* Hello. what sort of club is this?

Tamaki: Why we welcome you Mr. Phantomhive to our Host Club.

Ciel: *thinks* Oh great….

Haruhi: Hi I'm Haruhi Fujioka, Nice to met you… um…. *nervous laugh*

sorry but what's your name? *sweat drop*

Ciel: I'm Ciel Phantomhive, the queens guard dog.

Haruhi: oh….sorry

Hikaru and Kaoru: Hello Ciel we are the Hitachiin twins!

Ceil: *looks at them* ok you know you guys are different in some ways right.

Sebastian: Sorry for young master…. he's usually like this.

Ciel: * Irritated*

Honey: *on mori's back* Hi! I'm Honey! and this is Mori.

Mori:...

Ciel: wow how old are you 10? and why are you riding his back, are you guys gay.

Honey: ….no…*gets of Mori and goes to haruhi* he's mean Haruhi.

Sebastian: My lord could you be nicer, you're hurting their feelings.

Ciel: fine…. sorry for hurting your feelings, what can i do to help. *rolls eyes*

Tamaki: will you join our club?

Ciel: *looks at girls* *sighs* fine, i'll join your stupid host club.

Tamaki: Great! you need to change into the uniform then *hands clothes* here.

Ciel: Do you have these in a darker color?

Sebastian: young master, I think you should wear the uniform as it is.

Ciel: Fine *grabs clothes and goes to the changing room*

Kyoya: oh and we have a new eyepatch for you too *hands dark blue eyepatch*

Ciel: *gets eyepatch* mummbles* thanks.

Sebastian: *starts to follow Ciel*

Ciel: I'll get changed by myself Sebastian, and Sebastian can you go home whenever i'm here.

Sebastian: Yes my lord *leaves school*

*in changing room*

Ciel: God what horrible colors but i'll have to get used to them…. *irritation* *puts on new eyepatch*

*3 minutes later*

Ciel: ugg how can you wear this, it's strange…

Haruhi: I think you look fine.

Ciel: thank you but It's just i don't like wearing very bright colors…

Honey: come on, you'll get used to it!

Ciel: i guess i could try…

Tamaki: Ok lets get you hooked up with some girls

Ciel: fine *thinks**- why did this have to happen…..-

Tamaki: Hello girls!

Girls: hi Tamaki!

Ciel: -oh great-

Tamaki: Girls I will not be with you today instead I shall have you get to know Ciel.

Girls: awwwwwwwwww but we want to be with you Tamaki…

Tamaki: just give Ciel a try ok? *winks* pushes Ciel forward*

Girls: OH HE'S SO CUTE!

Ciel: *puts on a fake smile* hello girls! -my god where do they get the time…..- *sits down with girls*

Girl 1: So Ciel what do you like to do?

Ciel: I li….

Girl 2: what do you think of ouran

Ciel: Can I fin….

Girl 3: why do you have that eyepatch?

Ciel:... are you done?

Girls: *nod*

Ciel: ok, *smiles* I like to read and keep up with current events, I like ouran so far -not-

And i do not want to explain why i have this eyepatch…

Girl 2: Ok, well what about your parents, do you miss them since you came here?

Ciel: *looks down* my parents….are dead…

Girls: *silence*

Girl 2: … sorry for asking.

Ciel: that's ok you didn't know…. *fake smiles* besides, how can i be sad when you beautiful girls are around?

*1 hour later*

Tamaki: so how did you like your first day here?

Ciel: it was fine…. i'm going to change now i'll be back… *goes to changing room*

Hikaru: boss he looked sad or mad…. i can't decide which.

Tamaki: he'll be fine, he probably just misses his family.

Well thats it for this chapter i'll have more when i have time!

**please check out my other stories!**


End file.
